


Awesome

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fingering, Other, gender swap, spellwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~A spell lets Dean ease into admitting something that he’s been trying to hold back for years.~





	Awesome

Dean woke up with a pained breath, sucking air through bloodied lips into lungs that protested the movement. He’d been out a long while, knocked out cold by the witch’s spell.

He didn’t move for an entire minute, holding perfectly still while he took stock of himself. He wiggled his toes first, then his left thumb, feeling the digits tingle slightly. His right ring finger was clearly broken, as well as one…no, two ribs. 

Awesome.

After another deep breath, his head cleared a bit, and that’s when he heard it. Silence. Before the knockout, he and Cas had been up against one of Rowena’s old friends from back in the day, and the bitch was angry. The noise alone inside the bank vault was enough to make his skull vibrate; spells and curses, boxes and shelves banging loudly off the metal walls. But now it was silent. Too silent. 

He peeked an eye open and looked first to the space where the witch had been. The floor was charred, but otherwise empty. The witch was gone.

Delightful.

He looked for Cas, but he was gone as well, probably chasing after the witch. 

Wonderful.

Finally, Dean sat up, slowly pushing himself back against the cold wall for support. He blinked into the bright, flickering lights and looked up to see that one of the halogen bars had been dislodged in the malay. The remaining lights stuttered in the absence of their friend, making the atmosphere ominous. 

He rubbed at the back his head, pulling away a palm covered in sweat tinged with blood, and sighed.

Great.

Dean gave himself another thirty seconds to lament his life choices and then stretched his long legs out, ready to stand. His left foot hit something rather soft and he startled when the something made a delicate groaning noise. 

“Dean?”

He shot up and away, looking towards the thing to see a familiar tan coat wrinkled and bloodied. 

Cas.

“Cas. Hey, hey,” he said, shaking Cas’s shoulder. “You ok?”

Castiel stirred. Another soft waking moan hit Dean’s ear, and his jaw dropped as his friend turned over.

The suit was there, the coat, even the backwards tie, but it was not Castiel’s face that greeted Dean. 

Freckles scrunched up in awe. “Cas?”

Those were the eyes he knew so well, brilliant blue flashing wide in the flickering lights. Those were the big pink lips he so often focused on, but everything else was wrong. The chin was slender, cheekbones high, lashes thick and curled. Raven hair long and loose, milky skin supple and beautiful. 

“Dean?” The head tilt, the narrowing of eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Dean fell back onto his ass, knocked over by the shock. “Dude, you’re… not a dude.”

“What?” Her voice was soft and flowed like honey. “Dean, what are you-” Blue eyes looked downwards, a hand lifted to her throat. “Oh.” 

 

The ride back to the motel was interesting to say the least. Dean could not stop staring, barely keeping his focus on the short drive. It was Castiel, but…not. She looked so small and fragile sitting shotgun, trench coat and suit hanging off of her like sacks. More than once, Dean had to rip his eyes away, intensely drawn to the thin, delicate hand that lay like a snowflake against the black leather. 

Not good.

Even her voice was captivating, so much higher and softer than it usually was. 

“We’ll call Rowena when we get back,” Cas said firmly. “She can work the location spell again and then we put a stop to this.” Blue eyes flashed in Dean’s direction. “Dean?”

“Huh?” He looked up, dazed. 

“Are you alright? I’ve been talking for the last three minutes and you haven’t responded.” That perfectly beautiful hand lifted to lay against his cheek, fingertips brushing his temple. “Did you hit your head that hard? Let me heal you.”

Dean closed his eyes to the touch, leaning in, wanting it, but startled as he remembered he was driving. He tossed up a defensive arm to shove Cas away, and shifted behind the wheel. “I’m fine,” he grunted and made sure to keep his eyes on the road. 

 

Being back in the room wasn’t any better. There was nowhere for him to look besides Cas, no distraction that could pull his gaze from her full, pouty lips as she spoke. 

He. He! It’s Cas. 

The trench coat was slung over the back of a chair, the suit jacket soon following. Castiel was swimming in the slacks, and even with cinching the belt tighter, they were too big to wear. They found a place, neatly folded, on the chair as well, and Cas walked around in an oversized white button down and a backwards blue tie. 

“I just don’t understand the purpose of this spell,” she said, speaking off the top of her head. She paced the room, one tiny foot in front of the other, naked calves perfectly round, thighs full and captivating beneath the long shirt tails. “It seems a bit pointless.”

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes following Cas’s every step. It was incredible. It was Castiel in every way but physical form, or, at least, the form Dean had come to know. 

Cas paused mid step and spun on one heel, placing a hand on her hip, pulling the shirt taut against her curves. Dean’s eyes widened and his lips parted with a heavy breath. The full roundness of her breasts beneath the shirt, the way the tie curled underneath the cliff, the soft lines of her body…

Fuck.

“Dean?”

When he blinked, Cas was close, standing almost between Dean’s knees, looking down with concern through incredibly dark, lush lashes.

His adam’s apple bobbed as he looked up, swallowing hard to try and control himself. “Cas, I…”

The Angel lifted her hands to rest on either side of Dean’s face, drawing his gaze up even higher. She looked down with a soft smile and leaned in, making Dean’s heart race. “Let me heal you, please.” 

Cas didn’t wait for his answer, sending a wisp of Grace into him, mending every broken bone, repairing every strain, soothing every ache… except one. 

Dean’s eyes fell closed as the power washed over him. He was used to it, had felt it before, but something this time around made his mouth water and his pants grow tight. He could feel the softness of her hands on his cheeks, her warm breath fanning his lips, her scent, so pure, like snow and rain and all things wet and clean. She was like an ocean calling to him, waves crashing fearlessly onto his beach, and Dean couldn’t hold back. He sucked in a deep breath as the last of his pain fell away and pushed upwards, pressing his lips to hers. 

The kiss was quick and needy, and Cas let him have it, standing still in shock as Dean’s lips moved against hers. 

“Cas…” Dean shuddered, mind and body at odds. There had always been something there, some magnet inside his gut that tugged him towards the Angel, but he’d always been able to hold it back, clawing at it with desperate, bloody fingertips. Now there was no reason to. Now, looking up into the most beautiful face with the softest skin and the bluest eyes, there was no reason to hold back anymore. And it scared Dean to death. 

Cas remained planted between Dean’s knees, eyes narrowed, breath heavy. “You kissed me,” she said softly, blue eyes darting between green. 

Dean’s shoulders rose and fell; he was close to panting, his heart racing as his mind began to slow. There were two choices as far as he could tell: Get up and run away, pretend it never happened. Make some excuse and play it off as a joke. Hey, he probably had a concussion, right? Those made you do stupid things. 

Or…

“Yeah, I did,” he replied, letting his tongue peek out to slick across his plump bottom lip. “Is that…OK?” His hands rose to hover over her naked thighs, waiting for her consent. He was vibrating, fingers splaying out through the air as he felt the heat rise from her skin to prickle against his. 

Cas’s rosy lips curled and she nodded gently. “Yes, Dean,” she sighed. “I’ve wanted you to do that forever.” 

Dean’s hands fell to her thighs, fingertips pressing into the tender flesh. So smooth, so warm. He pushed up again and Cas met him in the middle, their lips parting against one another’s, tongues pushing together. 

Awesome.

Once the kiss broke, Dean wasn’t able to hold back any longer. His finger traveled higher and higher until Cas let out a whimper that nearly killed Dean. He paused, hand so close to the angel’s heat, and sucked at Cas’s lips. 

“Please, Dean,” she whispered, threading a small hand through the Hunter’s hair. “I want you to.”

Dean sighed happily, unable to truly comprehend the waking dream he was in, and let his right hand cross into the promised land. Cas spread her legs a bit and swayed on weakening knees as Dean’s warm fingers caressed her pussy.

“Feels so…strange,” she said, her high voice tightening as Dean’s middle finger swam through her slick. 

“Is it good?” Dean asked, lips traveling across to blow into her ear.

Cas’s nails dug into his scalp. “So…good.”

He looked up as her head fell back, blue eyes shut against the world as Dean plucked gently at her clit. She moaned and rocked forward, each new sensation taking over as Dean worked her up.

“Like…fire…”

Dean smiled against her pulse and swirled his tongue before taking a bite. “Let it happen,” he urged, sliding two thick fingers into her, “just let it build.”

No longer in control of her vessel, Castiel did as Dean said, letting go of the idea of what was happening, and just let it.

“Oh, Dean!” Shock lit her voice as his thumb pressed her clit, driving her closer with each movement. “Oh…I…Dean!”

Her slender hand gripped the nape of his neck as she came, clinging to him as the orgasm ripped the strength from her muscles. 

Dean pumped his hand as she clenched, keeping it going as long as he could. He was in awe of the beauty before him; mesmerized by the moment and her heavy breaths. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, Cas looked down at him, eyes locked to his, and laughed.

The sound was amazing and Dean blushed. “It’s not customary to laugh,” he teased.

The angel grabbed his cheeks tightly and kissed him hard and fast; cheeks flushed and lips ruddy. “That was amazing,” she panted against his mouth. 

He smirked. “You’re welcome.” His smug laugh turned to a gasp as Cas dropped her hands to his lap, unceremoniously cupped his cock and giving it a squeeze.

“I want to feel that again,” she said, leaning in to push her breasts against his face. “But this time, I want to feel it with you inside of me.”

Dean swallowed hard, his eyes rolling a bit as she massaged his throbbing erection. “Shouldn’t we call Rowena…or…?” 

He lost all protest as she dropped his zipper.

“We have plenty of time for that later,” Cas cooed, sliding her thumb into his jeans to run up alongside his cock. “I want to do everything with you first.”

Dean agreed in a moan, his jaw dropping as she licked into his mouth. “And tomorrow?” he questioned, suddenly worried about the implications. “When you’re back to…back to being you?”

Cas slowly dropped to her knees and ran her hands over his thick thighs teasingly. She looked up with those impossibly blue eyes and bit the corner of her lip. “That doesn’t have to change anything, you know. This is not my true form, nor is Jimmy.”

“Yeah, but…” He struggled to think as she opened his belt.

“I love you, Dean. In this body or any body.”

Dean caught her hands as Cas stood up to push him backwards onto the bed. He took a long breath and smiled, realizing she was right.

“Me too, Cas.”

She smiled warmly and then gave him a shove, immediately hopping up to straddle his hips. “Good. Now, before I no longer have one,” she said firmly, “I’d like to know what it feels like to have Dean Winchester fuck my pussy.”

Goddamn.

He almost laughed. Almost.

“Yes, ma'am. Uh, sir? Cas. Yeah, let’s do this.”

Awesome. 

 

 


End file.
